gt_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
GT Comics
Gideon and Thayer Comics Incorporated('''doing business as '''GT Comics Inc)' '''is an American-Canadian comic company that has been a subsidiary of Gidayer Inc since February 2019. It was founded by Gideon Djorgee and Thayer Matson in mid 2013. '''HISTORY' BEFORE THE NAME (2013-2014) On the 12th of June 2013, new best-friends Thayer Matson and Gideon Djorgee went to Tomorrow's Future(now a YMCA) in Mount Vernon, Washington State with a skeleton(Thayer) and Bat-Man (Gideon) costume. Since they had a love for superheroes and comics they made a comic called Bat-Boy and Skeletron. This was extremely popular in their daycare and was met with positive reception. They then got the idea of making an entire series based off it, beginning The Adventures of Bat-Boy and Skeletron which continues on today. THE NAME (2014) One day, Thayer came with a comic template from his father and at the right hand corner said GT Comics (G''' for Gideon and '''T for Thayer). They started to use this name on new comics onward. THE GOLDEN AGE (2014-2016) They started to make new comics (most which are unfinished) which include The War of Death and Minecraft Fans(a Minecraft fan-series). At Tomorrow's Future, they handed out loads of comics to their peers and teachers. Due to the fact that they didn't have the use of a printer, many comics were exclusive and only 1 copy of many of them exist. One even was held together with tape instead of staples. They also started hiring and firing people. HIATUS (2016-2018) GT Comics products went on hiatus from May 9th, 2016 to December 31st, 2018 due to one of the co-founders moving to another country. There were attempts by Gideon to make new comics and new comic series but it didn't work out. Products slowly started to resume when the 2 founders contacted each other on Skype and started talking about ideas for new comics. A YouTube channel for GT Comics was created that day. RECENT THINGS(2019-PRESENT DAY) The founders of the company have been working on new comics. They originally started working on The CHOMP Squad. In February of 2019, Gideon created Gidayer Inc for the purpose of overseeing GT related things (e.g comics, account, games). Gideon and Thayer got busy fast and it was put on hold. After a while of discussing older comics, Thayer got the idea of remaking them. This project is currently called The GT Comics Remastered Collection and is indefinitely on hold. In July, they came up with an idea to release a five-book series called The GT Files. Like the collection, it is on hold. In late August, they announced that they will be making a guide book and continuing work on The CHOMP Squad. In early December 2019, it was announced that The CHOMP Squad will be put on hold and The GT Files will resume work. In 2019, Gidayer Inc created a Twitter account for advertisement purposes. Thayer also created a ROBLOX account for the same purpose. So far, they haven't created any new products due to busyness but plan on doing so. MOST KNOWN CHARACTERS The most known characters are Bat-Boy and Skeletron(the first, actually). COMICS RELEASED/UPCOMING For information about this section, visit List of Comics Released/Upcoming Category:Companies __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__